


forever was theirs / в их распоряжении была вечность

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec continues to wax poetry, magnus continues to be surprised, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: — Согласен, – мягко повторил Алек, его мысли безоговорочно вернулись к моменту много лет назад, когда они обменялись этими словами при совершенно других обстоятельствах.Или: бессмертные мужья наслаждаются счастливой годовщиной.





	forever was theirs / в их распоряжении была вечность

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [forever was theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421846) by [wortschatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wortschatz/pseuds/wortschatz)

*  
Очень редко получалось так, что Магнусу удавалось насладиться медленной тягучей мягкостью, возникающей при возможности поспать подольше и проснуться только от лучей солнца, пробивающихся в окно. Обычно его утро начиналось с, по крайней мере, одного малыша, врывающегося в их комнату и начинающего прыгать на их кровати, сопровождая все это ужасным шумом и смехом. Он бы никогда в мире это ни на что променял, но утверждать, что ощущение того, как грудь его мужа прижимается к нему со спины, а плечо осыпают мягкими поцелуями – не было оценено по достоинству, было бы ложью…

— Мхм, доброе утро, – прошептал мужчина, отказываясь открывать глаза. У них было время – роскошь, которой они не слишком часто себя баловали, и будь Магнус проклят, если бы сполна ей не воспользовался.

Алек, похоже, был с ним согласен. Он крепче обнял Магнуса, притягивая до невозможности близко, мягко бормоча в плечо:

— _Счастливой годовщины!_

— Поверить не могу, что ты все еще придаешь этому такое большое значение, – рассмеялся Магнус, вспоминая каким непреклонным вчера был Алек – освобождая время в своем графике и оставляя детей у Катарины. Он был настолько решительно настроен, что у Бейна просто не осталось выбора, кроме как освободить время и в своем графике тоже, позволяя Алеку увести себя на вечер. Не то, чтобы его действительно надо было убеждать. Это было на самом деле очаровательно, как много сил и времени его муж вкладывает в моменты подобные этому даже спустя столько лет. И, несмотря на то, что Магнус, вероятно, уже должен был к этому привыкнуть, это все равно вызывало прекрасное чувство удивления, пронизывающее все его тело.

— Ну, каждый день, когда я просыпаюсь рядом с тобой, так же волнительно захватывающий, как и предыдущий, – прервал Алек поток его мыслей. В голосе мужчины явно была заметна улыбка, и Магнус не мог не повернуться. Потому что уж если и было что-то лучше, чем долгий сон и свободное время перед началом дня – так это находившийся рядом с тобой Алек Лайтвуд, улыбающийся так, словно ты светишься ярче самого солнца.

— Боже, ты такой сентиментальный, – прошептал Магнус, кладя ладонь мужу на щеку.

— Это ты на меня так действуешь.

И это действительно было так. Магнус знал, что это – правда, знал, как особенно было то, что именно он был одним из немногих, кому повезло видеть Алека таким. У мужчины всегда перехватывало дыхание от осознания того, что каким-то чудесным образом Алек решил, что Магнус этого достоин – достоин того, чтобы его любили с такой силой и искренностью. Что Алек отдал свое сердце в руки Бейна столько лет назад, будучи молодым и наивным, с такой безграничной верой в то, что Магнус о нем позаботится.

— К тому же, не притворяйся, словно тебе это не нравится, – добавил Лайтвуд, оставляя поцелуй на кончике носа мужа.

— Согласен. Нравится.

— Согласен, – мягко повторил Алек, его мысли без сомнения вернулись к тому моменту много лет назад, когда они обменялись этими словами при совершенно других обстоятельствах.

— Хах, прошло уже довольно много времени, да?

— Это точно. И я бы сделал все то же самое снова.

— Правда? Все? – Магнус удивленно поднял брови.

— Ага, – пожал плечами Алек.

— В том числе твое предложение, которое ты случайно выпалил? – по голосу мужчины было понятно, что он дразнит, вспоминая, как однажды вечером Алек просто выпалил “выходи за меня”. Это было их обычное свидание в Охотничьей Луне, которое закончилось тем, что они лежали в обнимку под шелковыми простынями, просто наслаждаясь друг другом. Магнус был посреди своего разглагольствования об одном из своих противных клиентов, с которым ему пришлось иметь дело на неделе, когда Алек прервал его этими тремя словами.

И, несмотря на то, что это заставило сердце Магнуса пропустить удар и выбить воздух из легких, выражение лица Алека – когда он понял, что сказал – было чрезвычайно комичным, и они периодически над этим смеялись. Осознав, что он сказал, Лайтвуд быстро пришел в себя, приступив к произнесению должного предложения, – от которого поэты позеленели от зависти – смотря при этом на Магнуса так, словно он был центром его вселенной.

Подобно тому, как смотрит сейчас.

— Да, в том числе и это. Особенно это. В конце концов, благодаря этому мы сейчас здесь.

— Ответить согласием было, вероятно, моим лучшим решением за всю жизнь, – ответил Бейн, целуя мужа в губы. – Счастливой 150-летней годовщины, Александр.

— Счастливой годовщины, Магнус. Я люблю тебя.

— До сих пор?

— Навечно, – и _боже_ , это была шутка, но это действительно должно быть запрещено, чтобы Алеку удавалось перевернуть весь мир Магнуса с ног на голову всего лишь одним словом.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – ответил Бейн, наклоняясь для еще одного поцелуя.

Больше не требовалось слов, не требовалось каких-либо действий, кроме как наслаждаться этим моментом блаженства. Завтра будут проблемы, которые надо решить, люди, с которыми надо разобраться. Но у них было время.

_В конце концов, в их распоряжении была вечность._


End file.
